Malam Minggu Draco (and Friends)
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Para Jomblowan akan segera beraksi di malam Minggu. Bagaimana perjuangan Draco, Crabbe, Blaise, Theo, dan Ron untuk membebaskan diri dari gelar JOMBLO sejati? (Draco-femHarry, Crabbe-Pansy, Blaise-Daphne, Theo-Ginny, Ron-Hermione) Warning : OOC akut, EYD tidak tergunakan dengan baik, femHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Malam Minggu Draco (and Friends)**

Harry Potter dan semua seluk beluknya kepunyaan JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya.

No copy paste, no plagiarism.

Warning : OOC parah, cerita gaje, tidak mengikuti EYD, humor kering kerontang, femHarry, AU

* * *

Kenalin gaes, nama gue Draco. Umur gue … eum … (((((100x200):500)+20)x0,5)-8). Berapa hayo? Silakan itung ndiri ya, gue males mo ngitungin. Gue sekarang masih kuliah di salah satu universitas paling greget, keren, mentereng (versi gue) yaitu Hogwarts University. Ni kampus gue keren banget. Gedungnya asli dari beton, lima lantai bro, bayangin tu, lima lantai. Trus ada fasilitas lengkap, macam toilet, perpustakaan, kantin, dan free wifi, oke banget kan. Satu lagi, di kampus gue, kita ga perlu pake seragam, kalo kuliah mah bebas mo pake baju apa aja, pokoknya yang penting pakai pakaian, sebab kalo ampe ga berpakaian, pasti bakalan diamankan. Bukan karena dikira porno aksi, tapi karena dikira orang gila. Aih, sori gaes, gue malah ngelantur ni. Padahal sebenarnya gue mau curhat menyangkut keeksisan gue sebagai seorang pemuda generasi penerus bangsa.

Ini tentang status gue sebagai JOMBLO. You know what I mean, JOMBLO. Duh, sebenarnya sakit banget ni ati ngomongin satu kata menyakitkan itu. Gue sudah terlanjur ngerasa trauma sama satu kata yang gue capslock barusan. Makanya malem minggu ini, gue mesti ngedapetin cewek, biar kata-kata menyakitkan itu segera dieliminasi dari gelar gue. Ga enak banget kan kalo tiap hari gue dipanggilnya pake embel-embel JOMBLO. Draco jomblo, very not me.

Dan asal lu tau ya, gini-gini gue udah punya kecengan. Cewek cakep kece badai yang ngekos ga jauh dari rumah kos gue. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun dia tu cakep banget, namun sifatnya itu lho, bikin nyali gue ciut. Dia gahar banget men! Galak pisan! Namanya Harry, manly banget kan! Apa mungkin dia galak karena bawaan nama ye? Ga tau juge sih, tapi yang jelas udah beberapa malem minggu gue kena gamparannya pas nyoba ngapelin dia di kosan. Duh, ga cuman tengsin, tapi juga sakit ni, men. Harga diri gue sebagai lelaki tampan berasa terinjak-injak.

Makanya malem minggu ini gue lagi mikirin cara agar dia bisa jadi pacar gue dengan cara yang aman tentram, dan sentosa. Sayangnya gue belum nemu ni. Otak gue yang biasanya pinter kalo urusan kuliah ini tiba-tiba jadi seret. Kagak tau apa sebabnya. Gue masih diem aja di depan kosan, mulut rada ngebuka ampe hamper kemasukan laler yang lewat.

"Ngapain lu, Co. Sore-sore udah ngelamun aje. Kesambet mbah Voldy baru tau rasa lu!" yang ngomong ini temen gue satu kosan, namanya Ron. Orangnya lumayan rese, makannya banyak, mukanye bintitan, tapi dia setia kawannya tinggi, bro. Salah satu temen gue yang bisa diandelin buat nyolongin jambu, mangga, ato duren punyanya Mbah Voldy, tetangga depan kosan pas kita kelaperan kalo duit kiriman lagi cekak. Soalnya kemampuan manjatnya kalo gue dikasi rentang 0-99, maka gue kasih dia 97,5.

"Ni bro, daripade bengong mending makan coklat," kali ini temen gembul gue yang gabung, namanya Crabbe. Si tukang ngemil coklat ini makannya lebih rakus dari Ron, apa aja ditelen sama dia, apalagi kalo warnanya coklat. Ampe-ampe kolor gue yang abis dibeliin Mommy gue juga mau dia telen gegara warnanya coklat. Tapi sisi okenya, si Crabbe itu selalu mau kalo diajak ke mana-mana. Dan itu sangat berguna sekali, terutama kalo gue dapat jatah buat belanja bulanan di kosan. Lumayan, kayak punya mobil angkut pribadi gitu.

"Woi Crabbe, mana sandal gue yang warnanya coklat? Jangan bilang udah lo embat juga ya!" nah yang uring-uringan kayak cewek pms itu namanya Blaise. Orangnya sok asik kalo udah di depan cewek, pinter ngegombal, dan sok ahli dalam masalah percintaan. Tapi nyatanya sampe sekarang juga statusnya masih sama kayak gue. JOMBLO. Satu-satunya nilai plusnya Blaise adalah dia sangat berguna buat ngedapin Tante Bellatrix, yang punya ni kosan, yang angker dan galaknya minta ampun kalo lagi nagih duit kontrakan. Tante Bella itu sebenarnya masih ada bau-bau sodara ama gue, tapi kalo udah masalah duit mah, dia kagak peduli, tetep aja nagih sambil bawa sapu ijuk yang siap di sosorin ke muka kalo ampe minta masa tenggang buat bayar. Dan satu-satunya pawangnya Tante Bella ya cuman si Blaise ini. Ga tau kenape, Tante Bella selalu berhasil ditaklukin sama gombalan murahannya Blaise. Kalo yang gue denger sih, katanya gombalan Blaise dah mirip sama gombalan mantan suaminya yang sudah ngeceraiin dia, mungkin ga tahan ama sikap dia itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Tante Bella cinta mati ama suaminya, sampe-sampe dia belum bisa move on hingga hari ini.

Dan temen kontrakan satu geng gue yang terakhir itu namanya Theo. Dia yang auranya paling suram di antara kita. Kalo dia nongol berasa ada hawa-hawa yang bikin merinding gimana gitu. Kayak sekarang ni. Tengkuk gue udah mulai merinding, berarti dia udah nongol di mari. Dan bener aja, pas gue noleh tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di belakang gue. Gimana gue ga jantungan coba. Theo itu jarang ngomong. Dia ngomong kalo udah menyangkut hal-hal penting aja, misalnya kalo dia pengen minta makanan kita, kalo dia kebelet boker dan kebetulan ada yang lagi make toiletnya atau pas dia pengen nonton sinetron, padahal yang lain lagi asyik nonton bola. Ya, seputar itulah. Selebihnya dia cuman diem dan ngeliatin polah kita aja, paling pol ikutan senyum doang. Satu nilai plusnya Theo adalah dia biasanya kami suruh ngadepin Mbah Voldy kalo kami ga sengaja kepergok nyolong buah jambu, mangga, atau durennya yang yummy banget itu. Hanya dengan kehadiran aura suremnya Theo, biasanya Mbah Voldy langsung ngibrit.

"Wo gaes, malem minggu ini pada punya acara enggak?" tanya gue sekonyong-konyong. Semua teman gue menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung noleh ke arah gue.

"Kagak," jawab mereka serempak (kecuali Theo yang hanya geleng-geleng samar aja).

"Cari gebetan yuk, ke kosannya para cewek di kampung sebelah," ajak gue penuh modus. Modusnya sih biar gue ada teman sependeritaan.

"Bilang aje lu mau ngegebet Harry lagi, Co! Pake ngajak-ngajak kita segala, palingan lu takut kena gamparan tu cewek sangar lagi kan," sialan banget, si Ron udah berhasil mengendus modus gue. Tapi bukan gue namanya kalo ga bisa ngeles, Draco gitu loh!

"Suka berburuk sangka lu, Ron. Gue kan bermaksud baik, biar kita sama-sama bisa menghilangkan gelar JOMBLO dari nama kita. Mau sampe kapan lagi kita menyandang gelar tidak terhormat itu. Masak kita saku kosan ga ada yang berhasil ngedapetin cewek sih," pidato gue sok bikjaksana.

"Iya juga ya Co, lu bener banget," wah, si Crabbe udah kemakan omongan gue.

Sementara Theo ngangguk angguk dan Blaise hanya bergumam ga jelas.

"Lagian di sana stok ceweknya banyak kan, ada si Hermione, Pansy, Lavender, Ginny adeknya si Ron, Kakak adek Greengrass dan masih banyak lagi. Kita bisa ngegebet bareng-bareng men!" ucap gue kembali dengan persuasifnya.

Ron tiba-tiba blushing, ga tau lagi bayangin apa, tapi sumpah ya, mukanye yang bintitan itu sekarang jadi tambah serem dengan perubahan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya ntu.

"Gue sebenarnya udah lama demen sama Hermione," jujur Ron, semua yang ada di sini noleh ke arah dia. Oh ternyata, muke dia berubah gegara keinget tu cewek berambut ngembang kayak kena baking soda itu toh.

" Kalo gue sebenarnya sudah lama memendam rasa sama Pansy, tapi gue takut ditolak. Kan dia juga ga kalah serem dari Harry," kali ini Crabbe yang nyahut sambil sok malu-malu kucing gitu, bikin eneg tapinya.

"Gue suka ama Daphne. Sumpah, tu cewek kece banget. Sangat cantik dan begitu dingin. Gue tertantang buat ngeruntuhin es yang sudah membekukan hatinya yang sebenarnya begitu lembut itu," Blasé menyahut dengan wajah sok puitisnya yang bikin semuanya ngomen, termasuk Theo (berarti saking parahnya).

"Lebay lu," teriak kami semua minus Blaise. Dan Blaisepun pundung di pojokan, sialnya di pojokan itu ada tempat sampahnya, akhirnya dia dikeroyokin laler dan balik lagi duduk di posisinya semula.

"Ginny," gumam Theo kalem.

"Woooyy… lu demen sama adek gue. Kagak boleh. Gue sebagai kakak ga terima. Mau jadi kayak apa masa depan adik gue kalo punya suami kayak elu. Bisa-bisa dia merana, lalu sakit, lalu … amit-amit, gue ga bisa ngebayangin dah. Pokoknya gue ga setuju. Titik," semprot Ron dengan semangat membara, kayaknya brother complexnya lagi kumat. Gue ama Blaise sampe harus megangin legannya Ron biar dia kagak ngamuk. Sementara si Theo udah nunduk dengan aura di sekitarnya yang jadi semakin suram dan hitam. Kami jadi agak takut kalo mau deket-deket sama dia.

Gue menghela napas dalem-dalem, kayaknya harus gue yang nengahin, toh gue juga yang udah menjadikan topik ini sebagai bahan pembicaraan.

"Jadi intinya kita semua sebenarnya punya gebetan di kosan cewek kampung sebelah kan? Karena itu, gimana kalo kita satukan semangat untuk berjuang demi mencapi tujuan kita. Kita ini ganteng gaes! Kalo kita mau, bukan hal yang ga mungkin buat ngedapetin cewek idaman kita.

"Tapi tetep gue ga terima kalo Theo ndeketin Ginny," rupanya Ron masih ngamuk.

"Lu ga boleh gitu Ron, lu harus fair, kasih Theo kesempatan buat mencoba. Kalo emang Ginny ga suka, toh mereka ga akan jadi. Tapi kalo ternyata Theo sukses dan Ginny suka ama dia, ya sebagai kakak lu harus ngasih dukungan ke adek lu Ron!" nasihat gue bijak. Ron diem, sementara aura hitam di sekitar Theo sedikit menipis.

"Iya deh," akhirnya Ron angkat bicara lagi. Gue senyum ngedengernya, dan tiba-tiba Theo memeluk Ron erat-erat.

"Lepasin, gue kagak bisa napas," teriak Ron.

"Jadi gimana, semua setuju untuk ngegebet malam ini?" tanya gue dengan penuh semangat dan rasa optimis.

"Ya!" Semua mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Kalo begitu, mari kita songsong masa depan yang gemilang!" gue berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan menatap matahari sore, biar ada efek-efek berkilau gitu. Keren kan gue.

Dan perjuangan kami akan berlanjut malam minggu ini.

Jangan lewatkan aksi kami. Doakan kami berhasil ya!

* * *

TBC/END

* * *

Wkwkwk … apaan ni, tiba-tiba saya nyampah lagi di fandom HP. Sorry banget ya … bukan bermaksud menistakan, tapi saya hanya ingin membuat fanfic pelepas dahaga (ups) maksud saya pelepas stress. Semoga ga ada yang tersinggung. Semoga menghibur yang membaca, istilahnya ngereceh mungkin … hehehe. Yang udah baca kalo ga keberatan tolong review ya. Satu huruf juga boleh kok … hahaha, kok kayak ngarep banget gini. Enggak, saya ga maksa review, silakan aja kalo ada yang berkenan review ya review, kalo ga berkenan ya ga usah. Soalnya yah, ini fanfic emang ga berkualitas, hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Ga janji bikin lanjutan, tapi kalo mood saya pas bagus buat ngelanjut, pasti bakalan saya lanjut.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang mau baca apalagi review.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic gaje saya selanjutnya ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Malam Minggu Draco (and Friends)**

Harry Potter dan semua seluk beluknya kepunyaan JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya.

No copy paste, no plagiarism.

Warning : OOC parah, cerita gaje, tidak mengikuti EYD, humor kering kerontang, femHarry, AU

* * *

Persiapan pertama adalah make over. Biar tambah kece, kami harus over dari biasanya, itulah semboyan kami yang barusaja diresmikan sore tadi. Kami berlima barusan udah nyiapin baju-baju terbaik yang bakalan dipake buat beraksi. Intinya jangan warna cokelat. Ingat, berbahaya, karena bisa-bisa sebelum dipake bakalan raib dimakan ama si Crabbe.

Sekarang ini kami lagi nongkrong di kamarnya Blaise, secara cuman di kamar ini yang ada kacanya gede. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, masing-masing dari kami harus bawa sesuatu untuk dipake bersama. Gue bawa parfum, Theo bawa styling gel, Ron bawa foundation, sedangkan si Crabbe bawa gorengan anget buat ngisi amunisi perut kami, tapi terutama perut dia sendiri sih.

"Sesuai hasil arisan tadi, yang pertama di make over adalah elu Crabbe, maju sini!" panggil gue sambil baca daftar hasil undian yang barusan kami buat.

"Gue bisa terakhir ga, nanggung ni, lagi ngemil," ucap si gembul atu itu sambil nelen satu combro bulat-bulat, idih, apa kagak melar ya kerongkongannya?

"Kagak bisa Crabbe, ini skedulnya udah dibikin. Lu mau acara kita gagal?" gertak Ron sambil melotot gahar ke arah Crabbe. Akhirnya sambil manyun, si Crabbe jalan juga ke depan kaca.

"Pertama, kita mulai dari pakaian," Blaise berubah menjadi bak seorang stylish professional atau mungkin lebih cenderung ke emak-emak rempong, ia menimang kostum yang akan dikenakan Crabbe sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya ampun Crabbe, ini baju apaan Sayang? Lu mau ketemu cewek apa mau jogging sih? Masak kaos oblong yang warnanya udah pudar kayak gini mau elu pake. Trus celana lu ini, yang bener aja, lu mau pake training buat ngapel? Gimana lu mau diterima, yang ada elu bakal ditendang ama Pansy jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Udah sana, cari baju lain. Hem yang agak formalan dikit kek, celananya yang jeans, jangan training gini!" ucap Blaise dengan gaya rempongnya yang sangat fasih.

"Tapi Blaise, itu baju satu-satunya. Besok Senin mau buat nemuin Pak Snape. Lu inget kan, kalo ga pake baju item bersih wangi pas ketemu dia, kita bakal dapet nilai D!" ucap Crabbe, muram.

"Aih, itu mah gampang. Ntar tinggal bawa ke laundry abang gue. Ntar lu tinggal pilih mau dicuciin pake yang apinya gede, sedang, atau kecil, dijamin pakaian kotor langsung hilang," sambung Ron.

"Hilang? hangus jadi abu iya," sambung gue sambil ngedeathglare omongan ngawur Ron. Padahal kan abangnya buka usaha peleburan logam, bukan laundry. Ron masih cengengesan, sementara Crabbe masih juga murung.

"Udah deh Crabbe, ga usah pusing. Besok gue pinjemin baju gue deh kalo mau ketemu ama Pak Snape," usul gue sok baik. Padahal ya baju gue ga ada yang pas sama bodynya, tapi biarinlah, siapa tahu dia belum minum air mineral, jadi ga konsen. Habisnya kalo kelamaan nungguin dia, semua rencana yang udah disusun dengan ide-ide brilian (gue) ini bakal hancur.

"Beneran Co, Makasih ye, lu emang bespren poreper gue deh," dan dia meluk gue kenceng banget, sampe gue mau pingsan. Sementara teman-teman yang lain sweatdrop ngedenger percakapan kami.

"Ya udah, sana buruan ambil," Blaise membentak Crabbe yang langsung lari kayak orang kebelet boker.

"Sambil nunggu Crabbe, gimana kalo kita langsung yang kedua? Sini lu Ron!" panggil gue. Ron yang juga baru ngegigit tahu isi langsung ngeliat gue dengan wajah burem.

"Kagak liat apa, gue baru mau makan ni tahu," sahutnya nelangsa.

"Ya kalo lu ga nurutin kita, lu ga usah di make over dah. Biarin aja ketemu Hermione kayak gitu," ucap gue sinis.

"Iya deh, gue di mak oper sekarang," ucapnya lemes sambil naruh lagi tu tahu di piring trus jalan gontai ke depan kaca.

"Buat lu Ron, gue mau fokus buat nyamarin bintitan dan jerawat mengganggu ini," ucap Blaise menganalisis. Sementara Ron hanya pasrah sambil ngangguk-angguk.

Sesaat kemudian, Blaise ngambil handsanitizer dari atas lemarinya, nyemprotin ke tangan biar higienis. Kami sempat mikir dia mau apa, dan sesaat kemudian, terdengar jeritan memilukan dari Ron saat tangan terampil Blaise memencet dengan ganas jerawat-jerawat batu di wajah Ron.

Skip

Skip

Setelah hampir lima belas menit kosan kami dipenuhi raungan dan jeritan penuh kesakitan, akhirnya acara pencet jerawat plus komedo selesai. Blaise senyum-senyum sementara Ron berlinang air mata.

"Kejem lu Blaise, mencetnya ga pake ati banget. Remuk ni wajah gue," curhat Ron sambil ngelus-elus bekas jerawat di wajahnya yang agak bolong-bolong.

"Tenang, ini gunanya lu gue suruh bawa foundation. Entar habis lu obatin bekas jerawat lu, kita timpal bolongannya pake foundation, ya biar kayak didempul gitu," jelas Blaise panjang dan gaje.

"Dempul, lu pikir wajah gue kayu yang bolong-bolong apa?" gerutu Ron kali ini sambil manyun.

"Udeh, lu nurut Blaise aja napa," ucap Crabbe yang barusan datang sambil bawa baju item ukuran super jumbonya.

"Ah, lu ga usah ikut-ikutan Crabbe!" marah Ron.

"Udah, noh obatin dulu bekas jerawat lu pake antiseptik. Ntar abis itu kita dempul biar mulus," Blaise nyodorin sebotol antiseptic entah dari mana. Ron nerima dengan muka asem.

"Balik ke elu Crabbe, sinih!" panggil gue. Crabbe nurut lalu duduk manis di depan kaca.

"Sebelum pake baju ini, rambut lu harus kita rapiin! Draco …" panggil Blaise.

"Yes Mam!" jawab gue sambil nyengir dan menghasilkan geplakan.

"Mam-mam pale lu somplak. Gue cowok, sarap!" maki Blaise.

"Iye tau kok, ga bisa bercanda lu Blaise," gue ngelus pala gue yang habis kena getok sisir gedhe di tangan Blaise.

"Ya udah, ambilin styling gel Theo, sana!" perintah Blaise sok ngeboss. Kalo ga inget gue ntar butuh bantuan dia buat make over gue, udah gue remet ni anak terus gue peres-peres kayak ampas kelapa. Tapi ya, faktanya gue butuh bantuan dia, jadi kepaksa buat kali ini ngalah aja sama ni bocah sinting.

Gue ngambil styling gel yang ada di dekat Theo. Tu bocah lagi senyum-senyum ama hapenya. Ah, palingan lagi chat sama kembarannya yang ga kalah aneh. Iya, si Theo itu punya saudara kembar, tapi wajahnya sama sekali ga mirip sama dia. Kembarannya itu cewek, namanya Judy. Dia sifatnya juga kebalikan sama Theo. Kalo Theo itu pendiem dan ga suka ngomong, nah kalo adek kembarnya itu cerewetnya minta ampun. Kalo udah ngomong ga ada titiknya. Heran gue, kok ada ya kembar yang begitu. Udah gitu, si Judy ni sayang kebangetan ama abangnya. Pernah ya jaman dulu, pas jaman ospek, ni cewek bolos ospek di kampusnya (dia kuliahnya ga sekampus ama kami) dan datang ke kampus kami cuma buat ngasih semangat ke Theo biar bisa melaksanakan semua tugas dari kakak-kakak pengospek dengan baik. Dia juga merangkap satpamnya Theo waktu itu, karena dia berhasil ngusir cewek-cewek genit yang suka nyolak-nyolek dan ngegodain abangnya. Pokoknya ni cewek serem deh. Dan gue punya feeling buruk, jangan-jangan Theo cerita kali dia mau nembak si Ginny, terus si Judy entar tau-tau udah nongol di depan kosan buat ngasih semangat atau bahkan tak segan-segan mengintimidasi Ginny agar mau nerima cinta kakaknya? Terus gimana kalo Ron tau dan ngamuk lagi, wah, bisa jadi perang ini.

Gue ngegaruk kepala gue yang sedikit berketombe," chat ame siapa Yo?". Gue bertanya ke Theo dengan tampang super kepo sambil berusaha lirik-lirik ke layar handphone dia.

Theo noleh ke gue, memandang gue sambil senyum sebentar. " Judy," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali main lagi sama tu hape.

"Dia mau ke sini?" tanya gue lagi, masih dengan wajah super kepo. Theo ngengguk tanpa melihat ke arah gue. Berasa dicuekin lah pokoknya. Kalo ga biasa ngadepin ni bocah, bisa-bisa langsung darah tinggi.

Udahlah, mending gue pura-pura ga tau aja, daripada entar nambah masalah dalam hidup gue. Lagian si Blaise juga udah melototin gue. Gue langsung ngacir ke arah Blaise, ninggalin Theo yang masih senyam-senyum gaje ama adeknya.

"Ni," ucap gue sambil nyodorin styling gel di tangan gue.

"Lama banget sih lu!" sewot Blaise langsung ngerebut tu botol, nuangin isinya dan diaplikasikan di rambutnya Crabbe.

"Duh Crabbe, rambut lu ini kok kutuan sih. Gue kasih styling gel malah pada lompat-lompat. Jijik gue!" keluh Blaise sambil ragu-ragu ngebentuk rambut Crabbe.

"Udah gue semprot obat serangga kemaren, tapi tu kutu bandel, Blaise. Elo gigitin aja satu-satu," jawab Crabbe enteng.

"Iuh…bikin muntah omongan lu Crabbe. Udah ah, kayak gini aja. Gue anggap rambut lu udah kelar," Blaise lari ke kamar mandi buat cuci tangan. Sementara Crabbe masih cemberut ngeliat rambutnya yang malah jadi semrawut gara-gara diacakin sama Blaise barusan.

"Ah, si Blaise mah kagak beres kerjanya. Tapi biarinlah. Toh gue udah ganteng, mau kayak apa juga tetep ganteng," gumam Crabbe sambil nyengir gaje, dan gue sukses cengo ngedenger komentar super narsis ga bertanggung jawab dari tu sohib tambun gue.

Ron langsung duduk anteng di depan kaca begitu Crabbe berlalu. Wajahnya udah diolesin antiseptic di sana sini, tapi keliatannya belum kering bener.

"Mending lu terakhir aja deh Ron, tungguin luka-luka lu sembuh," ucap gue sambil ngasih kode biar dia mundur. Ron nurut tapi manyun sepuluh senti.

Tiba-tiba tengkuk gue bergidik, pas gue noleh, seperti biasa, Theo udah berdiri anteng, tapi kali ini sambil ngegandeng adek perempuannya.

"Loh, sejak kapan lu dateng Jud?" tanya gue setelah berhasil netralisir jantung gue yang ngap-ngapan kaget.

"Dah dari tadi keles Drac. Oiye, khusus abang gue, biar gue yang make over. Lu langsung lanjut aje giliran. Gue udah bawa semua perlengkapan sendiri kok," si Judy nyerocos, sementara Theo cuma senyam senyum kalem.

"Bisa ga lu manggil gue jangan Drac. Ga enak banget sih di kuping. Lagian gue lebih tua dikit dari elu. Panggil abang napa?" gue mulai emosi.

"Halah, itu kan juga nama elu. Lagian gue males manggil elu bang. Elu bukan abang gue. Ah, udah lah, ngobrol sama elu cuman buang-buang waktu. Gue mau bikin abang gue ganteng maksimal, biar si Ginny klepek-klepek. Ayo bang!"

Buseet dah, emang dasar bocah songong. Dan gue udah terlalu emosi sampe ga bias ngebales omongannya dan ngebiarin dia berlalu gitu aja.

Gue narik nafas dalem, gue harus bisa menetralisir emosi gue. Tarik napas … hembuskan perlahan. Tarik napas … hempaskan perlahan dan …

TUT

Gue salah pintu pelepasan napas, bukannya lewat mulut, malah jadi kentut.

"Ya ampun … makan apa aje sih lu Co, kentut lu busuk banget sih," dasar Crabbe songong, di mane-mane yang namanya kentut itu ya bau. Mana ada kentut wangi.

Gue ga jawab dan stay cool aja, ngebiarin Crabbe nerusin ngedumel.

"Loh, mane si Theo, giliran dia kan?" tanya Blaise yang baru aja selesai dari kamar mandi.

"Mau di make over sama si Judy," ucap gue.

"Lho, bukannya bagus. Jadi lebih cepet kan. Oiya sekarang giliran elu, Co!" ucap Blaise.

Gue nurut dan duduk manis di depan kaca gedhe.

"Oh iya, lu kok lama banget di kamar mandi?"

"Kebelet BAB gue," ucap Blaise sambil nuangin styling gel di tangannya, dan sukses bikin gue mual.

"Eum, Blaise, mending gue urus sendiri deh rambut gue, gue beranjak, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Blaise yang udah cengo, ga nyadar apa yang salah dari dia.

Ih, ogah kalo rambut gue diubek-ubek sama Blaise yang abis BAB. Ya meskipun yakin dia udah cuci tangan, tapi rasanya tetep gimana gitu.

Gue langsung ngabur ke kamar. Untung baju gue kebawa serta. Dan gue juga masih punya cadangan styling gel yang lebih berkualitas dari punyanya Theo yang pada dipake barengan. Juga gue masih punya parfum yang lebih sip di kamar. Parfum gue yang di luaran itu biar pada mreka abisin. Orang itu parfum murahan sisanya Dobby, pembantu gue yang suka lupa nyelipin barang-barang pribadinya di tas gue kalo pas dia ngebantuin gue packing.

Skip skip

Gue ga tau gimana prosesnya si Ron, Blaise, ama Theo nyelesin make overnya karena gue terlalu focus memperganteng tampilan gue yang sebenarnya sudah ganteng bawaan lahir ini. Dan bagaikan prajurit yang sudah siap berangkat ke medan perang, kami berlima berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan pintu kosan sambil tersenyum jumawa. Ada efek-efek angin yang ternyata hasil bikinannya Judy .

"Siap gaes? Let's go. Kita berangkat!"

Gue berjalan memimpin di barisan paling depan, diikutin empat sohib gue. Sekali lagi, doakan kami biar sukses untuk dapet gebetan!

TBC

* * *

TBC/END

* * *

Hai, jumpa lagi sama author gaje yang tak lain adalah saya sendiri ... wkwkwk. Akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate fanfic ga bermutu ini setelah sekian lama ... hahaha. Ga tau knapa, ini kok rasanya malah tambah ancurr lagi mohon maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan.

Surprise buat saya karena ternyata ada reader yang mau ngebaca, ngefave, ngefollow, bahkan ampe ngereview. Saya ucapkan terima kasih reader semua. Semoga ga kecewa sama chap 2 ini ya.

Dan jangan lupa, kasih review yang banyak, biar Draco semangat ... hahaha. Maksud saya biar author gaje ini semangat.

Oiya, buat Bawang Bombay, selamat, kamu beneran saya cast jadi adek kembarnya Theo ... haha, semoga suka ya...

Terima kasih ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Malam Minggu Draco (and Friends)**

Harry Potter dan semua seluk beluknya kepunyaan JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya.

No copy paste, no plagiarism.

Warning : OOC parah, cerita gaje, tidak mengikuti EYD, humor kering kerontang, femHarry, AU

* * *

Kami jalan kaki menuju ke kosan para cewek yang ga sebenarnya ga terlalu jauh dari kosan kami, mungkin kalau normalnya sih cuman butuh waktu 10 menit, tapi ga tau kenapa banyak sekali halangan dan rintangan, hingga perjalanan kami ini harus ditempuh hampir setengah jam. Di antaranya karena harus dikejar ama anjing punyanya rumah gedong di pojokan gang, mesti balik ke kos karena si Crabbe lupa bawa cokelat cemilan plus cokelat yang rencananya buat nembak, musti debat sama Judy, nyuruh tu bocah pulang karena dia minat banget buat maksain Ginny nerima cinta abangnya, dan lain-lain.

Satu roll tissue toilet abis buat ngelapin keringet kami, sambil cium-cium ketek sendiri, takut jadi asem gegara banyak produksi keringet barusan. Kami istirahat sambil ngadem beli es jeruk di warung ga jauh dari kosan para cewek.

"Gimana ni gaes. Kita kok sial banget. Cuman mau ngegebet cewek aja pake seribu halangan dan rintangan. Oh … Daphne yang jelita, perjuangan mendapatkan cintamu kenapa begitu membuatku tersiksa," nah kan, si Blaise udah kumat kebiasaan ngedramanya.

"Pesimis gue, kayaknya bakalan sial deh gue. Mending kita pulang aje yuk!" ajak Ron. Gue masih diem belom komen.

"Iye, percume kita make over. Udah lusuh lagi ni. Gimana Pansy mau ngelirik gue?" kali ini Crabbe yang bicara.

Gue masih nunggu komentar dari Theo yang masih adem ayem sambil nyiapin mawar merah yang dibawain sama Judy, adeknya. Plus selembar surat cinta warna merah jambu yang baunya wangi gitu. Pokoknya gue jadi inget era-era jadul deh bawaannya.

Theo ngabisin es jeruknya. Ngrapiin rambutnya yang sudah dibikin gaya jambul khatulistiwa sama Judy. Tu bocah tanpa ngomong langsung jalan ninggalin ni warung.

"Woi, Yo. Lu mau kemane?" tanya gue bingung.

"Kosan Ginny," jawabnya anteng langsung jalan lagi.

"Woi, ikut …" ucap Ron sambil lari.

"Gue juga," Crabbe dan Blaise langsung ngeloyor begitu aje.

"Tungguin gue …" gue juga udah mau nyusul, tapi lengan gue ditahan ama emak-emak penjaga warung.

"Bayar dulu!" dan kepaksa gue yang ngebayarin semua bon temen-temen gue. Dasar apes. Kurang ajar semua tu temen kosan gue, modus semua pada ga mau bayar jajan.

DHDHDH

Gue sempat ngejitak pala Blaise, Crabbe, dan Ron atu-atu sebagai pembalasan dendam karena dikerjain buat ngebayar jajan mereka sebelum gabung buat ngintipin aksinya Theo. Ya, kami sepakat buat ngebiarin Theo beraksi sendirian, plus buat ngeliat situasi di sana, soalnya ibu kos di kosan cewek ini ngeri banget, centilnya itu lho amit-amit bikin eneg.

"Gile … Hermione ntu cakep banget dah!" ucap Ron saat melihat Hermione, si cewek rambut ngembang yang ngebuka pintu buat Theo.

"Ye iyelah, pokoknya kalo sama elu ntar bisa kayak Beauty and The Beast dah Ron," ejek Blaise sambil nyengir.

" Asem lu Blaise, gue yang ganteng ini elu nistain," ucap Ron ga terima. Gue ama Crabbe cuman ngakak.

"Ini ni, wah … hot bener dah si Daphne …" Blaise kali ini ngomong sambil ngelapin ilernya yang nyaris netes saat ngeliat Daphe di belakang Hermione cuman make tank top ama celana jeans pendek.

"Iuh … ilernya Blaise najis …" komen Ron balas dendam.

"Enak aja, orang ganteng beneran mah, sah-sah aja ngiler gini," Blaise tetep kuat nyolotnya.

"Ileran mah ileran aja," Ron semakin menjadi.

"Udah deh bertengkarnya, gue mau ngeliatin yayang Pansy yang manis … ya ampun, kawaii … muah …muah, abang jadi makin demen dah …" ucap Crabbe.

"Lu ngomong apaan sih Crabbe?" tanya gue yang asing sama kata-kata Crabbe barusan.

"Lu ga pernah nonton anime sih, itu artinya cute, imut-imut gitu … ih, pokoknya gue gemes pengen nyubitin pipinya Pansy," lanjut Crabbe. Gue cuman ngangguk sambil ber oh ria. Padahal kan yang seharusnya dicubitin ya pipi Crabbe sendiri, kan dia yang pipinya gembul gitu.

Bersamaan dengan Pansy, Ginny keluar dan langsung nyamperin Theo.

"Awas aja kalo Theo berani nyentuh-nyentuh Ginny, bakal gue sunat ulang dia …" brother complex Ron kumat lagi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tinggal gebetan gue yang belum nongol. Padahal cewek-cewek kosan yang lain sudah pada keluar, mungkin sebagian nunggu diapelin pacarnya, sebagian lagi cuman iseng karena bete di dalem kosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong mane gebetan lu Co? Si Lavender, Astor, Luna, Cho dkk udah pade nongol. Kok tu cewek belum muncul juga?" rupanya Blaise berhasil ngebaca pikiran gue.

"Pasti bentar lagi," dan benar saja, setelah gue mingkem, Harry langsung nongol dari pintu, pake kaos oblong tanpa lengan, celana boxer sama sarung tinju dan ngegotong samsak yang kemudian dia gantungin di deket pintu. Ampun deh, tu cewek malem minggu malah latian kick boxing. Gue nelen ludah susah payah.

"Wow gebetan elu, Co … " Blaise tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, kayak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bro, gue cuman bisa ngedoain suapaya elu selamet malam ini!" ucapan Ron tambah bikin drop nyali gue.

"Semangat Co, kalo ampe lu babak belur ato patah tulang, kita siap kok ngebawa lu ke rumah sakit terdekat," sialan, omongan Crabbe sukses bikin gue lemes.

Gue belum sempet ngejawab omongan ga bertanggung jawab dari sobat-sobat gue saat Theo berjalan cepat ke arah kami sambil senyum lebar.

"Gimane Yo? Lu ditolak ya, ampe senyum-senyum depresi gitu?" tanya Crabbe.

"Yang sabar Bro!" sambung gue ngerasa ada teman senasip.

"Adek gue gitu loh, ga akan mudah ngedapetin hatinya," Ron komentar sambil nari gaje.

"Masih banyak cewek lain di dunia ini, Bro," Blaise sok bijak sambil nepukin pundak Theo.

"Gue diterima, malem ini langsung ngedate. Bye!" ucap Theo singkat. Kami berempat langsung jaw drop. Gile, gampang bener tu bocah ngedapetin pacar. Gue yang udah berminggu-minggu aja ditolak plus babak belur terus. Nah dia, sekali lempar umpan langsung dapet ikan.

"Wah ga terima gue. Kenape adek gue mau-maunya pacaran sama tu patung idup. Duh, masa depan adek gue di ambang kehancuran," Ron nyaris nyusul Theo kalo ga kami bertiga pegangin. Wah, gue harus cari akal buat bikin Ron lupa sama masalah satu ini.

"Oiye, sekarang siape yang mau beraksi? Gimana kalo elu Ron?" tanya gue seraya memandang sohib gue yang tersisa.

Ron masih pasang tampang asem campur syok atas kejadian yang menimpa adeknya.

"Gue masih ga enak hati, gimana mau nemuin Hermione?"

"Maka dari itu, biar ati lu adem, sono lu cepetan nyamperin tu cewek. Ntar keburu digebet cowok lain baru tau rasa lu," ucap gue manas-manasin.

"Emang ada cowok yang mau nyaingi Ron buat ngedapetin tu cewek?" Crabbe nyahut sambil ngemil cokelat.

"Adalah. Lu ga tau apa kalau si siape itu Mus … Mus ," Blaise nyoba nginget.

"Seamus maksud lu , tu, die udah nongkrong di depan kosan cewek dari tadi," sahut gue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cowok klimis yang lagi basa basi ame cewek-cewek penghuni kosan.

"Iye, tu bocah sok kegantengan, demen banget tebar pesona dimane-mane, ga di kampus, ga di warung, ampe di wc umum juga. Gile bener pokoknya. Makanya Ron, kalo lu ga gerak cepet, ntu si Hermi bakalan kecantol ama Musmus. Ntar lu nangis 7 hari 7 malem juge ga bakal balik," sambung Blaise lagi.

"Kampret ntu si Musmus, berani-beraninya ngedeketin Hermione. Yaudah, gue ke sana sekarang," dan Ron langsung ngacir ke arah kosan cewek.

Gue, Blaise, ama Crabbe langsung bertoss ria. Lah, si Ron gampang banget dikomporin, padahal kan Seamus ga demen ame Hermione. Gue pernah ga sengaja nguping kalo dia tu demennya ame Lavender. Tapi peduli amat, yang penting Ron ga jadi ngrecokin dating Theo ama adeknya.

Sayangnya perhitungan gue, Blaise, ama Crabbe salah. Bukannya nyamperin Hermione, si Ron malah adu jotos ama Seamus. Kosan cewek langsung rame, semua pada jejeritan. Sebenernya kita bertiga mau ke sana buat misah, tapi ga jadi. Ntar misi ngegebet kita gagal semua.

Lagian si Harry udah turun tangan kok. Dua bogem mentahnya langsung bikin Ron ame Seamus kejang-kejang.

"Makan ape ye tu cewek … ckckckck. Gue ga berani mbayangin cowok yang bakal nikah ama dia besok jadi kayak apa," komentar Blaise sambil geleng-geleng.

Gue ga komen.

Balik ke Ron.

Mungkin pepatah berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian, bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian memang benar adanya.

Terbukti sekarang Ron lagi anteng diobati ama si Hermione dan Musmus diobatin Lavender. Kayaknya abis gebug-gebugan, tu para cewek kagak tega juga, dan akhirnya ngobatin Ron ama Musmus. Tapi enaknya, mreka kok bias diobatin sama gebetan masing-masing, kan jadi sekalian pedekate. Pada beruntung banget sih mreka berdua. Bikin iri aje. Ni ati mule panas juga.

"Wah, abis ini gue yang bakalan maju!" kali ini si Blaise udah ready sambil ngrapiin baju sama jasnya, trus nyiapin puisi cinta bikinan dia sepuluh lembar folio. Foto kopi KTP ama surat keterangan kalo masih lajang (dan jomblo pula) dari RT RW, trus dia bikin ekspresi cool, kayak tokoh cowok penggemar puisi dari salah satu film romantis jaman-jaman awal 2000 an.

"Gue udah siap naklukin hatinya Si cantik Daphne," si Blaise langsung ngeloyor gitu aja.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedengeran suara lantangnya Blaise lagi ngebaca puisi yang tadi dia bawa. Gue ama Crabbe sempat kaget ama aksi nekatnya si Blaise, tapi yasudahlah, tinggal nontonin aja, trus nunggu hasilnya.

Satu jam kemudian.

Saking panjangnya puisi yang dibacain ama Blaise, gue ama Crabbe ampe ketiduran. Kite berdua baru bangun pas ndenger tepuk tangan dari arah kosan para cewek. Wuihhh, yang kayak beginian malah dapet respon positif? Bahkan si Harry sampe suit-suitin tu aksi lebainya si Blaise. Dasar cewek, susah banget sih ditebak. Abis itu si Blaise ngedeketin Daphne yang masih pasang tampang malu-malu gitu. Kite kagak tau gimana ceritanya, tau-tau si Daphne dah meluk-meluk Blaise … duh … ini udah tambah ga bener. Jangan-jangan tu cewek otaknya dah konslet ya, kok mau-maunya nerima Blaise gegara dibacain puisi satu jam? Udah lah, gue udah abis ide.

"Gue maju sekarang Co. Tiga sohib kita kayaknya sudah sukses. Sekarang giliran gue," si Crabbe nyiapin kotak coklatnya, ngapiin bajunya yang segede karung goni. Nyisir-nyisir rambutnya pake jari, terus jalan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Set dah, gue ditinggal sendiri!" pekik gue tertahan.

Gue noleh ke sana- kemari buat mastiin kalo ga ada sesuatu apapun yang bakal ngeganggu gue. Masalahnya gue kan tinggal sendirian, mana ni tempat gelap banget lagi. Ntar kalo tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di belakang gue kan horror.

Balik ke Crabbe yang udah anteng berdiri di depan kosan para cewek. Tu gembul atu dengan to the point nya langsung ngeluarin cokelat yang sejak tadi udah dia selipin di balik saku celananya nya.

"Pansy, lu mau ga jadi pacar gue, kalo mau, terima donk coklat ini,"

Si Pansy keliatannya kaget tiba-tiba dikasih coklat. Mana posenya si Crabbe ampe berlutut ala-ala pengeran gitu lagi. Dapet wangsit darimane ye tu bocah ampe kelakuannya jadi kayak gitu.

Tiba-tiba si Pansy masuk ke kosan. Cokelatnya si Crabbe kagak disentuh sama sekali.

Crabbe langsung lemes ngeliat punggung si Pansy dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pokoknya bikin hati gue terenyuh, kayak ga tega gitu. Ron yang kebetulan masih di sana cuman bisa nepukin pundaknya Crabbe. Crabbe langsung berdiri, ngebalikin badannya, kayaknya dia mo balik ke tempat gue.

"Tunggu Crabbe," mendadak suara cetarnya Pansy ngagetin semua yang ada di sana.

Kayak slow motion di sinetron-sinetron, si Crabbe noleh pelan-pelan. Si Pansy lari ngehampiri Crabbe.

"Kalau kau bisa memakan cokelat beku ini, aku akan menerimamu. Karena sejak lama aku mencari sosok pria yang bisa seiring denganku. Aku lebih suka cokelat beku daripada yang dimakan langsung. Tapi pemuda-pemuda yang dulu mendekati lebih suka cokelat yang dimakan langsung, makanya aku menolak mereka dan lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Jadi, Crabbe, buktikan kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh. Makanlah cokelat ini sekarang, di hadapanku," buset dah, udah kayak adegan iklan coklat di tipi-tipi, tapi kayak sinetron juga. Idih, tu cewek kayaknya suka ngedrama juga, lebai banget kalimatnya. Lagian, ngomongnya keras banget pula.

Kagak pake mikir, Crabbe langsung ngabisin tu cokelat sekali telen. Lha itu makanan kesenengan dia. Tu bocah kayaknya juga beruntung banget dah. Jelas sudah si Crabbe bakal jadian juga.

Ah, gue langsung keinget nasip gue sendiri. Tinggal gue yang belum dapet cewek. Mana cewek yang gue demen paling susah lagi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai ... masih inget saya? Author gaje segaje-gajenya yang suka bikin cerita gaje ... hehehe.

Akhirnya update chapter 3.

Masih garing seperti biasa, tapi semoga ada yang baca dan ada yang suka.

Makasih reviewnya buat chap kemaren. Kalau boleh, minta review lagi ya buat chap ini.

Makasih.


End file.
